Judge of the Underworld: The Titan's Curse
by Last Step
Summary: After hundreds of RESETS, Sans finally finds a way to stop Chara. However, these events lead to unforeseen consequences. Now finding themselves stuck in an entirely different universe, Sans and Frisk has to learn to survive in a new world where mythology becomes reality. However, they aren't the only ones who came along from the Undergound... Pacifist/Neutral!Frisk and Demigod!Sans


**Hi!**

 **I think I'm gonna start another story here, but don't expect it to update to quickly k?**

 **For now, I'm just gonna provide you with a prolouge.**

 **Sorry if the quality is a bit off, I've been unactive in the art of writing for quite a while.**

 **Anyways, Onwards to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or Percy Jackson.**

Sans stood in the Judgement Hall, waiting for the human to walk through the door, caked in dust and knife in hand. Again

Waiting for his inevitable death. Again. Wouldn't be the first time anyway.

In fact, it was probably the two hundred and sixty seventh reset. And 251 among them were Genocide runs.

Deep inside, Sans felt tired and frustrated. He knew he couldn't win this battle, and he was probably just stalling the human. But it was all he could do, really. He'd given up trying to break the barrier since the human reset a pacifist route for the 15th time. Whenever they reached the surface, they'd always come right back to the start anyway.

Then the usual pacifist route became neutral routes, then the genocidal runs started.

He didn't even bother judging the human anymore. He knew it was pointless, and that the human will arrive anyway, with a high LOVE level, coming to kill him net.

Ah yes, the human. In all honesty, it was painful to see them like this. He loved Frisk like family, but Chara was the one in control now. The first fallen child, the former adopted child of Asgore and Toriel who had been twisted and distorted to nothing but a vengeful spirit.

Sighing, Sans turned and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day outside, just as always. It was quite ironic, Sans realized, considering on what has happened here so many times before. And what may happen again.

Yes. What _may_ happen again. The past few resets, Sans decided not to just wait for the human to kill him again. Instead, he had come up with a plan. He had revised Gaster's Notes and Research Papers on Souls, trying to figure out something so that he'll have a chance to turn things around. And he found something. He had a plan. Something that might finally fix this whole mess.

Turning away from the window, Sans stood in the middle of the hall once more. The human would be here soon. He's gotten used to timing the moment they came. Closing his eyes, he mentally counted to ten. Sure enough, when he finished, there was the familiar blip of the human saving the game. He opened his eyes.

And they...were there.

Eyes a blazing red, their stained sweater covered with monster dust and the red locket, completed with a well used knife held aloft. Their bloodthirsty smile was as wide as ever, killing intent permeating the air.

Oh how tired he was, seeing this familiar sight again.

His ever present grin on his face held no joy, but a certain focus instead.

"Let's just get this over with."

Once again, the golden lights dimmed, their surroundings became the black and white world of the fight sequence. The human... _Chara_...was eager as ever, holding their knife in a calm but excited grip.

"It's a beautiful day outside."

Chara prepared themself in a stance, ready to charge forward.

"The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming..."

Their body tensed, and Sans clenched his bony fists in the pockets of his jacket.

"On days like these, kids like you..."

On the outside, it didn't seem like anything was different. The words were the same, and his stance stayed relaxed, but something in his voice sounded different. It made Chara uneasy.

" ** _Should be burning in hell."_**

Immediately grabbing Chara's SOUL, he slammed both SOUL and owner onto the tiled floor before materializing bones. Of course, the human managed to survive. He then followed with his usual pattern of Gaster Blasters, Chara dodging each and every one of the familiar attacks. After he finished the sequence, Chara lunged forward with the knife, something he dodged with ease.

"What, you think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" he mocked, shrugging his shoulders.

He could see that the familiarity of his attacks and lines wiped away all suspicion on Chara's face. But what they didn't know was that Sans was familiar with their movements as well. After all, he had seen them dodge his attacks the same way many times. Chara and Frisk knew that Sans remembered their SAVEs and LOADs, like Flowey had. However, they didn't know how clearly he remembered their RESETS. After all, he kept on repeating the same attack sequence over and over.

The battle continued as both sides kept on dodging the other's attacks, Sans uttering the same lines and rambles on timelines and special attacks until it finally reached the climax.

His left eye glowed as he caught Chara's soul, flinging it everywhere until their HP lowered to 1.

Then here it was. The moment of truth.

As Sans lowered their body down, Chara's face lit up in a demonic glee. They were expecting it to be as easy as it has always been. But that smile took a complete turn the very next moment.

Sans' left eye blazed with renewed energy, blue wisps of power smoking out of it. "Alright kiddo, **_Game Over_** "

Instead of being forced to the ground and held in place like the previous runs, they were flung back into a wall, the shock and impact causing them to drop their knife.

 _"WHAT?!"_ They roared out. " _HOW?! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"_

" **I'm not out of juice just yet. Before this fight, I found one of the experimental lockets filled with essence of DETERMINATION from Gaster's old lab** " Sans said, tugging said locket out of his clothes while walking towards the now helpless child. " **Sorry kid. It's time for you to QUIT.** "

" _Never."_ They sneered. _"It doesn't matter. I'll just reset and kill you again!"_

" **Not this time,** _ **Chara."**_ Sans spouted out venomously. " **Your loops end here.** "

Sans brought a hand up and grasped their soul. He coated it with his power, searching.

 _"W-what are you doing?"_ Chara gasped, _"Are you trying to push me out?!"_

" **Nope.** " Sans replied. " **I don't have the power to do that. Even with this boost, I'm still running out of energy.** "

 _"Then what are you going to do?"_ Chara barked, feeling a bit braver.

" **Heh. You may have taken control of their body, but I don't think you've taken over Frisk's SOUL.** " Sans said easily, his ever present grin growing. " **And as far as I know, you aren't the soul with the RESET option. So what do you think would happen if I pull their soul** _ **out?**_ "

Chara's eyes widened and panicked. she began to trash around, screaming at him to stop but he payed them no heed.

" **C'mon kiddo.** " Sans whispered to the SOUL in his hand. " **I know you're in there.** "

And after a few seconds, Sans felt a tug on his power, as if something in Chara's SOUL was trying to pull itself out. Sans focused on that particular point, helping that something pull itself out.

Then he saw it.

The SOUL, a hearth-warm red heart in contrast to Chara's blood red, was latching onto the blue stream of energy and struggling to escape the heart holding it in place.

 _"NO!"_ Chara screamed, increasing their struggles. But it was no use.

Frisk's soul burst out of its prison and into Sans' waiting hands. Chara screamed before fanting. As soon as he freed it, an astral image of Frisk burst out of it. Sans looked at it and felt his own SOUL ache. Frisk was a mess. Tears were streaming out of their half lidded eyes, lips quivering, and it looks like they haven't slept for days. They were on their hands and knees, panting from the effort. Sans' gaze softened.

" **Heya** , **kiddo.** "

Frisk's spirit image snapped its head up, staring at Sans' skull. Their body shook with renewed sobs as the familiar text box appeared in Sans' face.

 ***Frisk thanks you for saving them.**

 ***Frisk is apologizing.**

" **Heh. It's OK, kid. It wasn't really your fault anyways. Now...** " Sans turned his gaze at Chara, who was positively terrified. " **Get. Dunked o-** "

 ***Frisk tells you to wait**

" **What?** " Sans said, surprised. " **But kid, he-** "

Frisk cuts him off by signing, and their mental voice came across his mind.

 _"Chara can't RESET or SAVE, but if you kill them now, they can still LOAD. If that happens, You'll be back to square one."_

Sans growled. Using his energy, he fashioned a cage of bones around Chara. " **Don't go anywhere, kid.** "

He walked towards Frisk first, the intensity in his eye dimming a bit. " **Listen kid, I** **ca** n't keep holding your SOUL, and if I let it go, It will, disappear. Can you reset?"

Frisk wiped their tears away on their astral sleeve and called on the options menu. However, when they tried to press the RESET option, their hand passed right through. They turned their head to Sans and shook their head.

"Well, shoot. Looks like you need a physical body, and i don't know if you're comfortable of me absorbing your soul by any chance?" Sans asked. Frisk looked nervous and shook their head. Sans sighed rubbing the top of his skull. "Well, what if I destroy the save point?"

Frisk seemed to think about it before signing again. _"Isn't it a pocket of space time magic? Won't something happen?"_

"Well, we're running out of options, and I'm running out on DT here." Sans said, showing the locket. "I think it's worth a shot."

Frisk looked at the star anxiously and gulped. _"Alright."_ they signed. " _We'll give it a shot."_

Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster all around the Save Point and gathered energy in their mouths. "Alright then." He said. "1...2...and 3!"

The Gaster Blasters fired, and the star burst, lighting up the room and blinding both Sans and Frisk's image.

Then everything went dark.

"W-wha?"

Sans awoke and saw Frisk standing above them.

"Frisk?"

 ***Frisk is glad that you're alright.**

"Yeah, I'm glad too. Where are we?" He asked.

 ***Frisk says they don't know**

Looking around, they saw nothing but black emptiness, like everything surrounding them was just pure shadows. For a while, they had no idea what to do until...

"Hello?"

Spinning around, Sans and Frisk saw a girl standing behind them. She was around twelve years old. She had olive skin, black eyes and silky black hair tied in a braid and was wearing a silver parka, a bow slung over her shoulder and a green cap hung around her waist. The odd thing was that she seemed to glow silver slightly. She raised an eyebrow. "The spirit i can understand, but what's a skeleton doing here?"

"Heya." Sans said after a moment of akward silence. "I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. And this is Frisk." Frisk gave a small wave and smile.

The girl nodded at Frisk, her curious gaze still on Sans. "I'm Bianca di Angelo. Welcome to the Void."

 **TADAAAA! CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
